Percy Jackson Assassin of Chaos
by Paradosso
Summary: SUCK AT SUMMARIES SORRY JUST READ
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Assassin of CHAOS

Chapter 1 Percy P.O.V.

Ten years ago life was perfect. Was the key word. My life was ruined by my egotistical, smartass, piece of crap half-brother. Let's start from there.

I was running through the woods from a pack of hellhounds. I hid behind a tree. Then, the pack raced past the tree. I easily picked them off. Lady Athena said that I would have to kill all the monsters in New York.

So after a few run-ins with the hunters, moon arrows lodged in places, and walking out smelling like ozone I learned to study my surroundings.

I was now hunting only the Minotaur, the Chimera, and Echidna. Just my luck I thought. Then it got even worse. One by one each of them came out from behind the trees. I decided to go after the Minotaur first. I uncapped Riptide as he drew his axe and we charged.

As he swung the Chimera blew flames in my direction so I kicked off the flat of the axe and back flipped while cutting of the shaft from the axe. Axe less Minotaur = dead meat. I feinted under his armor pulled back and sliced upward. I saw two horns at my feet along with the Minotaur's head.

After the head disintegrated the Chimera charged. Using my left foot I propelled myself off the ground and flipped landing on the Chimera's back then I took out my second Riptide (gift from Chaos along with the improved Riptides which contain celestial bronze, imperial gold, silver, stygian iron, and stainless steel) and stabbed both Riptides into his mouth then pushed them in opposite ways.

Needless to say the Chimera literally ripped apart. Then Echidna screamed "Sonny!" She was quickly silenced with a throwing knife to the neck.

Thalia p.o.v.

That stupid kelp head can't even tell when people are following him. As soon as he was out of hearing range Artemis ordered Phoebe, herself, and me to follow him.

We followed him from the pack of hellhounds until he killed Echidna and I must say kelp head is impressive. He might be able to beat Lady Artemis of course, probably not.

He has gotten better though. Before Lady Artemis could rush us back to camp Percy said. "Hey Thals did ya enjoy the show?"Shit.

"Boy you will learn to address my lieutenant with respect." Lady Artemis spat. "No offense but I show as much respect as a dog does to a cat" Percy said. That is true. "Percy please get out of here before my lady turns you into a jackolope." I pleaded. "Fine," he sighed.

Percy p.o.v.

I went to Olympus in search of Athena. I found her in the gardens. She was talking quietly with an owl. When it saw me it flew away. "Ah young Perseus, was your quest successful?" She asked. "I believe it was" Percy said. "Well then, I give you my approval to date my daughter and also this ring." She said. In her hand was a beautiful ring with a silver loop, an owl with sea green eyes and a sea green trident in the middle. "Made in the forges of Hephaestus." Athena said. "Thank you Lady Athena." I left Olympus heading home with the best feeling I'd ever had. But soon it shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Percy P.O.V.

When I got there I was greeted by Travis, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Katie, and Clarisse. Clarisse and I had become friends after the war. So they caught me up on what had happened. I had a bastard half-brother named John. Almost everybody was following him because he killed a Hydra. "What about Annabeth?" I asked. "Um you don't really want to know." Nico said.

After he said that a cheer erupted from the beach. I shot a glare at him and ran towards the beach.

When I got there I heard my father say "Congratulations to my favorite son," I was blushing and about to walk in when he said this "Congratulations on your new relationship John." I looked around and saw that every god except Hestia, Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, and Aphrodite were there. 'That's all the gods that like me.' I thought. Then I saw John pull away from the kiss and reveal that he was kissing my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. My anger flared and I revealed myself.

"Really Annabeth, I'm on a quest for Athena's approval to date you and you cheat on me with this piece of bull shit." I said gesturing to John. "This is the real you huh, the sad part is I had a ring." Then John started talking.

"Calm down bro, it ain't my fault girls think I'm better than you in all ways." Then I started laughing so hard I was crying and rolling on the ground laughing. "Ask Artemis, Thalia, Clarisse, Katie, anybody with a brain knows I'm better than you." I said.

"P- Percy I did- didn't m-mean t-to kiss him," Annabeth stuttered. "I'm so sure you didn't mean to when you were sucking his face off!" I screamed. "Son, calm down," Poseidon started but I cut him off.

"Don't call me son, Poseidon! I just killed every monster in New York and Ladon but noo, I'm not your favorite son eh, dad. No that's John right." I said dad and John as if they were venom rolling off my tongue.

"I saved you time and time again, but you just throw me away like yesterday's trash huh, well I won't make that mistake again!" I screamed. "W- What do you mean P-Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"I mean say good-bye to Percy J. carefree fun loving son of Poseidon! Hey Annabeth I won't be needing this anymore!" I said and threw the ring in the sand. And with that I stormed away over to the forest to begin my new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Percy p.o.v.

I ran through the wood killing every monster I saw. After that I went to the city trained in alleys and forests fought monsters lived on the streets. On my first day away from camp my heart broke ten times over. When I got to the camp borders I took my CHB (Camp Half Blood) out of my duffel bag and laid them down and put on a blue and black hoodie. I then vapor traveled to my mom's apartment. What I saw terrified me. My mom's apartment was on fire.

I asked someone if there were any survivors but they said no. So I stormed off to the lake in Central Park. When I came into the clearing around the lake I spotted a horde of monsters containing hellhounds, lastrygonians, dracaenae, and empousai among others. Then I spotted an old friend the Minotaur dead in the center. The thing that got me was the torch he was holding.

Then I realized that was for me. He burned my house down to kill and get revenge on me. Then I let out a cry that I'm sure the gods on Olympus heard. I saw Lady Artemis and her hunters along with Lady Hestia flash in. then I did something suicidal. I charged a horde of 500 monsters. I didn't even realize my swords caught on fire. I was hell-bent on destruction.

I slashed and hacked at everything in my path. I didn't stop until everything was destroyed. Then I was focused on one thing: killing the Minotaur. Then I threw two knives at the Minotaur's horns and cut them off. Then I took both Riptides and cut the Minotaur's head off. Then I took my stuff and jumped in the lake.

Hestia p.o.v.

When I heard my champion's cry I flashed there immediately. But, as it turns out, he handled the monsters there by himself. He was very brutal to the Minotaur, though.

I asked Artemis why he was like this. She shook her head in an answer.

I looked into the lake and I saw him on both knees and he looked like he was crying. I wonder why.

When he got out of the water he told us not to follow him. After that he flashed away. Artemis and I decided to try and spy on him.

Once we found him he was in a talk with a middle-aged man. "-But sir why do I have to come back- Hestia, Artemis leave now," He commanded. Once we were out of sight we increased our hearing.

"I'll have enough," Percy started but was cut off. "You will do as I say," then he started chuckling quietly, "Obedience does not come easy does it young one?" He asked. "No sir," Percy replied. The man laughed loudly "You are much like your father, youngling," He said as he laughed.

When we went back they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Percy p.o.v.

When we got there, I was in shock. This place is more amazing than Olympus! I found out it was called Chaos Centrum a place in the center of all of space.

Then someone ran up. "Yo man, you the new recruit?" He asked. "Yes Occulta he is," Chaos replied. "Cool, hey man, meet me in the arena once you get your title, meet me in the arena." He said over his shoulder while walking away.

"Kaden is an interesting immortal." Chaos said. "Wait, immortal?" I asked. "Yes, he is a son of Hermes and Nike. The commanders are made immortal by me and you only achieve the rank of commander by beating one of the eight. The commanders are Nexu, daughter of Atlas, commander of the rescue unit, Ice, the first assassin, son of Hermes, leader of the speed squad, one of the top two commanders, Nightshade daughter of Atlas, leader of the hunter squad, the second assassin, the second top commander, Venator Mortis, leader of the shadow squad, daughter of Hades, Ultor, son of Nemesis, leader of the balance squad, Beta, daughter of Aphrodite, leader of the designing squad, Ignis, son of Hephaestus, leader of the fire squad, and Occulta, leader of the stealth squad, third assassin of chaos." He finished "So let's get started on you. Your name shall be Omega, leader of the ninth and final squad water, one of the three top commanders, and the fourth assassin of chaos. The four five elements are earth, the hunter squad, water, the water squad, fire, the fire squad, air, the speed squad, and darkness, the shadow squad. Now let's get you your powers. Your fire and water powers will be tripled and you will be able to turn invisible and into any animal, your armor will be a hawk and you will be able to tap into Chaos or my power." He finished, **again**.

Then I went to go meet with Occulta.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 omega pov

When I got to the arena the commanders were already there training. Occulta called out. "Hey new kid, wanna spar?" I replied by grinning and saying, "Bring it on."

When we were in the center of the arena I took my swords off my back. "Before we fight you should know that I have lightning charged into all of my weapons," Occulta said. "And you should know I have water and fire powers," I shot back.

"Alrighty then let's duel." He said. I sat down on my knees while he pulled out a crossbow. When he fired I raised a wall of fire to block it.

Then I got up and took out both Riptides and charged forcing him into pulling out his duel katanas. I slashed and hacked trying to analyze his moves. Slash, stab, duck, stab, slash. Then after repeating this sequence three times, I got under his guard and disarmed him.

"Who's next?" I called to the crowd. Beta stepped up. "You first," I said. She charged with a stab aimed at my ribs. 'Single dagger' I thought. Then I got an idea.

When she stabbed at me next, I sidestepped and twisted both arms behind her back. Then I connected her wrists with solid ice, like handcuffs. Then I put my sword at the back of her neck.

"Concede defeat?" I asked her. "Yes." She replied. "Ignis get down here," I commanded. He came down and took a broad-sword four feet in length with a hilt encrusted in jewels.

"C'mon kid let's fight," He said. I charged, slashed then threw a fired up throwing knife. He dodged and sent up a wall of fire.

Then I created a bridge of hardened water and ran over it. Then I jumped off it and landed in front of him. Then I disarmed him with a kick. "Dead," I announced with a grin.

Then Nexu jumped down and charged me with two daggers. I jumped into a 360 to meet her. She slashed but I sidestepped and grabbed her wrist. Then I disarmed her and flipped her.

"Venator and Ultor will be my final opponents tonight, so get down here," I told them. "Aw, is little newbie scared," Ice taunted. "Ice you are being a coward by not facing me on full energy but, if you want it you shall get it." I said.

Venator Mortis and Ultor jumped down. I charged at Ultor first. He rolled and tried to stab my ankle. I jumped and landed on the blade of the war glaive. Then I slashed at his arm forcing him to let go of the sword. Then Venator swung at my head and I ducked then knocked her out using the hilt of his sword.

"Hope you enjoyed the show, goodnight ladies and gents," I said to them. I turned and started walking when I sensed something coming up behind me fast. I whirled around and stuck out my hand. I caught something in my fingertips. It seemed to be a knife arrow.

"Thanks for the weapon," I said to her. "Seeing as both of you are this desperate I'll fight, but only if I get water first." I told them.

"Alright fine by us," Ice replied. I summoned water as they got their weapons ready. Ice pulled out a sword I recognized as Backbiter and another I didn't recognize. Nightshade pulled out a bow with hunting knives at her sides.

I pulled out my dual Riptides and got into a fighting stance. Ice charged and Nightshade tried to find a good sniping area. I did a 360 over Ice and rolled into the landing. Nightshade shot an explosive arrow which I dodged. I turned around in time to see the arrow flying towards a surprised Ice. I threw a throwing knife that collided with the bomb just in time. Unfortunately, the arrow was close enough to throw Ice twenty yards back.

Nightshade decided it was better to fight with her hunting knives after recovering from her shock. She charged at me and sliced at my head. I ducked and came up on my hands then I kicked outwards. Nightshade was sent flying back next to Ice. Ice charged at me and I went into dual wield dagger with throwing knife.

I feinted upwards then sliced down under his armor cutting a gash in his stomach. He stumbled backwards, surprised. "I stop fighting now," I announced.

"Kid you're a natural!" Occulta yelled. I went to check on Nightshade. "Hey, you alright?" I asked her. Her reply was a hard slap to my face. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

"You hit me." She replied. "In my defense, you attacked me first." I shot back. "Enough flirting you two," Beta called. Nightshade and I blushed a deep red.

Fortunately, Chaos saved us from our embarrassment. _Commanders come to the palace now. New recruit you too. _He said in our minds.

When we were on the street I called to Occulta, "Hey Occulta wanna go ultimate skiing?" "Yeah boy!" He yelled back.

I created a ramp made of solid ice leading onto a roller coaster of ice. We rode that thing all the way to the palace. When we got there Occulta slid into the palace doors. When he got up he yelled "That was freakin awesome!"

Then we went inside. Chaos was standing in the middle of the room.

"Commanders as you know, we have a new recruit. I see also that he has beaten most of you. I see fit if he becomes the last commander. The leader of the water squad, the 4th assassin of Chaos, and 1 of the 3 top commanders. Also, his name shall be Omega." Chaos finished.

"Now the other commanders should introduce themselves," He said. "I'll do it." Ice said "Wait." I interrupted. "Let me guess, Luke Castellan, I saw Backbiter." I said. "Alright, Nightshade is Zoe Nightshade, Beta is Silena Beauregard, Nexu is Calypso, Ultor is Ethan Nakamura, Venator Mortis is Bianca di Angelo, Ignis is Charles Beckendorf, and that's everyone you should know." Ice finished. I hung my head in shame. "What's wrong?" Zoe asked. "Nothing." I lied.

With that the meeting adjourned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Zoë pov

It was two years since Percy arrived. We were scheduled to leave in two days. The only reason we knew that Omega was Percy was me.

_(Flashback)_

_It was the eve of the anniversary of when Omega arrived. I was heading to the gym/pool. When I got there I saw a shirtless black-haired boy meditating at the bottom, he stayed there for ten minutes before getting out. Then he did 250 sit-ups, pull-ups, pushups, and bench presses on 300 pounds, each, in five minutes flat._

_Then he got up and went over to the punching bag. He stayed there for twenty five minutes straight beating on it while muttering things like, "stupid…arrogant…power hungry…..son of a gorgon…. Or "cheating cheating... power hungry…bitch…..3 month quest… to "stupid camp…. Kicking me out….. For the new popular guy…_

_Then he turned around to see me. He pulled up his hood. "P-Percy is t-that y-you?" I stuttered._

"_Zoe, not now." He said then turned to walk away. I raced to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Percy please." I begged._

_Then he turned around and I saw his eyes. They used to be a vibrant sea green with a sparkle in them. Now they were dark green with pain, sadness, hurt, and hatred in them._

"_Percy please, tell me what happened." I begged. He sighed and sat down on the bench press. I sat beside him and he told his story._

_When he was done I was crying. I tackle hugged him. "Percy I'm so sorry!" I said as I sobbed. "Wait, what was the reason you put your head down?" I asked._

"_I'm the reason you all died. Bianca I let her go into the automaton. I abandoned Beck on Kronos' ship, let Luke stab himself, you, Silena, and Ethan died because I was born. It's my fault everyone died." He said sadly._

_He looked so good while doing this that I leaned in after he was done and kissed him. To my surprise he kissed back._

_We stayed like that for almost three minutes but someone had to break it up. When we were kissing Beta walked in. "Hey g- OH MY GODS YOU'RE KISSING!" She screamed. "Wait, is that Percy?" She asked. "Yeah," He said. "Then can we throw you in the pool?" Beta asked._

"_Sure." He said not caring. Then he took off his shirt. I couldn't help staring at his body. He had an 8 pack, gigantic arms, and perfectly sized shoulders. Percy chuckled when he saw us._

"_Just like them. Artemis, Thalia, and Aphrodite were staring. Aphrodite was drooling too." He said._

_I pushed him in. When he didn't move for five minutes I jumped in after him. I pulled him out and started giving him mouth to mouth. "And that's how you get a kiss from a hot girl." He said startling me. I pushed him back in. I yelped as he pulled me in. I punched him and after five minutes of me beating him down I stopped and we got out. So that's how we began dating. The next day I told everyone who Omega was._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Percy pov

Today was the day of the big mission. All nine of us were going to fix something on earth. I was going to Central Park to take out a group of drakons, Zoe was going to Alcatraz to solve a monster riot of Laistrygonian giants, and of course Occulta was going to Tokyo to see a Japanese man screaming out the window about a giant sea monster. So, yeah, the usual.

So I did something Chaos taught me last night, opened a void-a black hole that will take me anywhere I want to go-and stepped through. I reappeared in the lake in the middle of Central Park.

After searching the forest for about three minutes I found their camp. Then I took out 6 throwing knives and threw those 3 in each hand. They took out 3 pairs of eyes. 2 of the drakons roared and I took that chance to throw a bomb in each of their mouths. Then I threw an exploding throwing knife at the third's neck. It hit and took out the third. There were five more. The rest found where I was hiding and they all spit acid where I was. I did a 360 over them cutting off 3 heads. Then I ran up and jumped on one's head then jumped off, while it turned to the direction I was jumping in, while the other turned and spat acid where I was a moment ago. The acid hit killing one of them, while I flipped over the other sending Riptide in an arc of destruction.

I landed on one knee and sensed four presences around me. They all had bows and arrows. One of them was making a hand signal. I recognized it as a one. Then 4 arrows came at me from in front of me and I went into Ninja-Mode.

I grabbed 1 and snapped it, punched another 1 breaking it, then roundhouse kicked one, into a flip over the other. Then I landed and smirked at the leader. Then I put the palm of my left hand behind my back, loosening the grip on my arm the sleeve had, then pushed a button on my gauntlet that shot out a knife on a chain. It slammed into 1 of their sleeves and I pulled bringing her to me.

"Put your weapons down." I commanded. They all put their weapons down and one stepped forward and said, "Please don't hurt her, and my name is Artemis, goddess of the hunt." She said.

"Ah, My apologies Lady Artemis, my sources state that you are one of the good Olympians, and my source was Perseus Orion Jackson." I said while freeing the hunter.

Her eyes turned cold. "Come with me." She commanded. Then very faintly in my mind I heard Zoe call "Help!" So I back flipped into a void I had just summoned straight to Alcatraz.

I reappeared back to back with Zoe and quickly analyzed the situation. They were momentarily stunned by my arrival so I could tell Zoe what my plan was. The plan was I was supposed to lead them away from her and keep their attention while she picked them off.

So while Zoe snuck out I threw a knife at one then turned and ran in the opposite direction. Then I sprang of one of the giant's knees and back flipped over the giant that was chasing me's head.

Unfortunately for both of them, each of them had a knife out, and the result was very bloody. So then I realized I had backed myself into a corner and it was ten vs. one. So unfair … for them.

Then one of them fell down. Then another one suddenly fell down. I decided to make my move. "Well, you want some? Come get some." I said.

Then all Hades let loose. One came running in screaming and waving his battle axe wildly. I smirked and ran at him. I jumped on the flat of the axe and started running up the shaft. I jumped off where his hand met the shaft. I landed on his shoulder and used Riptide to launch myself onto his head.

I landed on his head and stabbed in between my feet. Then I pulled out and jumped off. When I landed, I brushed off my shoulders and asked, "Who's next?" While pulling out my swords.

A giant with a hammer charged and I smirked as I waited for him. He swung and I rolled out of the way. Then I threw a grappling hook around the giant's arm. When he tried to get it off, I went flying around. When I gained enough control I threw a latch-on bomb at him and it hit right next to the hook. 3,2,1, BOOM!

I went flying and drew 3 throwing knives and threw hitting a giant's eye, nose and mouth, it dropped. Then I shot my grapple gun at one's face and threw a latch-on bomb at his chest. They both connected and I had about 10 seconds to execute my plan. So I swung around the arm his weapon was in, and I detached grapple right before the bomb blew up, sending the sword flying towards another giant's heart like a rock in a slingshot. It hit. I used my eagle training from the roman camp to land and saw the rest of the giants were dead.

I ran up to Zoe and pecked her on the lips, and asked, "Hey, you alright?" She nodded and I said, "Good, now let's go save Occulta."

In Tokyo

When we found Occulta we found him inside a factory with scattered debris around him. Then I saw the monster. It was one of the impenetrable breed. Their only weakness was in the mouth.

"Give me a crossbow bolt." I told him. He handed me one and I infused my powers into it. Then I said "When I say now, shoot, we only have this one so make it count."

Then I ran out and jumped as high as I could and screamed, "Now!" It had opened his mouth so that a bolt in there would kill it. But it didn't happen that way, because he missed.

And I went in.

**this was a filler chapter. i have another in mind so if you want another answer in reviews. my apologies to NikiD1233 for chapter 2 he is an amazing writer here's the link to his page u/3889774/NikiD1233 also if you read this please vote for the poll on my page i need an answer tell you're friends just get someone to vote please i need this. read and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Zoe POV

As soon as Percy went in I grabbed Occulta by his shirt and slapped him.  
"You let Percy get eaten!" I screamed.  
Just as I went about to slap him again he exclaimed, " Look! A knife!"  
My head whipped around to see a knife emerge from the monster's neck. Suddenly, it slid to the right and another emerged from the water on the left side of its neck. When it came to the place where the other one started the head fell off.  
As the head fell off, Percy came in to view. He was furious.  
He pointed at Occulta evilly. "Next time this happens you're head's going to." He said menacingly.  
Then he turned to me. "You can continue slapping him now." He said.  
So I slapped Occulta dropped him and walked over to Percy and we void traveled away.  
Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~this is a line are you jealous?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still Zoe POV

Tonight was August 18th, Percy's birthday.  
We had a dinner planned and had all Percy's favorite foods prepared for him.  
TIME SKIP TO DINNER  
I had put a blindfold on Percy and led him to dinner. When we got there everyone was there.  
"There you you are! What took you so long?" Bianca asked. "Percy was being errr... uncooperative." I said.  
"Oh please! You could just kiss him then he would do anything you said." Ice exclaimed.  
"Eventually I did that." I explained irritably.  
"So anyway, surprise Percy!" Calypso yelled. "Surprise!" We all joined in.  
"Happy birthday Percy." I said as I undid his blindfold.  
The first course Percy ordered a blue salad and a blue coke. The second course he ordered blue nachos. The third he had blue waffles and he made me eat those too. Lastly for dessert we all had blue cake, ice cream, and cookies. They were delicious. A/N all of them are i've tried them! Blue Cookies for anyone else who has!  
"Present time!" Silena screamed. "I go first!" She ordered. She dug a big pink bag from under the table.  
"This is both of our present's." She said signaling to herself and Beckendorf.  
Percy tore the bag open and showed me. On top was a midnight blue dress and a makeup kit with a note attached that said 'FOR ZOE.' I dug that out and found a black and blue tuxedo, a purple hoodie, a black mask designed to keep your identity a secret, a sea green tank top, a set of explosive throwing knives, a utility belt, and a red katana enveloped in flames.  
I showed Percy these things and he replied by 'oohs' and 'aahs'.  
"We also added a few things to your room." Silena said.  
We opened Luke's present next.  
Percy opened the box and his smiling face was immediately replaced by a scowl.  
He picked up a condom from the box and threw it at Luke.  
"You are gonna get it." He said devilishly. After a pause he said, "Numero uno." Percy swished his hand and Luke dove on the floor.  
"Moving on." Calypso said as Luke got up.  
She pulled out a white and yellow box and handed it gently to Percy.  
He opened it and pulled out a pot with a silver plant in it. "Moonlace!" He exclaimed.  
Bianca pulled out a long black case. She passed it to Percy. He opened it and brought out a staff as Bianca said, "It has the power to raise the dead."  
Then Ethan silently passed two warglaives across the table. Now it was my turn. I summoned a void and reached into it and brought two wolf pups and a bow. I gave Percy his dog. "His name is Lykos and hers is Luna." I said. Then I showed him the bow. The top half was onyx and the bottom half was topaz. The arrows loaded at will and were charged with whichever of his powers he wanted. "Thanks Z." He said after he kissed me.  
Chaos stepped up. "Percy my present is outside." He said.  
We went outside to see the most badass thing ever out there. It was a motorcycle on top of the handles was a dragon head, retractable razor sharp wings on the sides, two sword sheaths under those, two missiles in the front, and two machine guns in the back big enough for me to sit back to back with Percy and operate the guns.  
"Percy this can turn into any vehicle or animal that you choose. It can also only be operated by you or someone with your permission. I hope you like it." Chaos said.  
"Hey Luke!" Percy called. "Punishment Numero dos you are not aloud to use this." He said. And with that Percy's dinner ended.

Sorry guys another filler. I know what I'm doing next I just couldn't jump into it yet next chapter will not be a complete filler. Read my other stories and vote on the poll please. Sorry for short chapter  
R&R  
Hunter


	9. Poll voting

_**I'm making a poll on my account about which story i should finish first so read each of my stories and vote.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

"Why!? Chaos you promised I would never have to return." Percy demanded. "I know what I said, Perseus, but everyone and everything you have ever known is being attacked and it has no chance of survival unless you help!" Chaos argued. "I would rather forget that gods forsaken planet!" Percy yelled. "That "Gods forsaken planet" was once your home!" Chaos protested. "You do realize that they betrayed and abandoned me, correct?" Percy asked. "Perseus, I, Chaos, hereby order you to go to Earth and defend Camp Half-Blood." He commanded. "Really, Chaos? You ordered me to? Seriously?! That is what I call a blatant abuse of power!" Percy exclaimed.

Zoe snuck up behind Percy and kissed him on the cheek. "Hush, my love. We cannot change our fate, only how we react to it." She told him in a soothing voice. Percy's shoulders slumped as defeat was imminent.

"Thank you, Zoe. The original plan was for Zoe and Bianca to gather the Amazons, Luke and Ethan to rally Camp Jupiter, Silena and Beckendorf to collect CHB and Percy and Occulta to convene the hunters and bring them all to Olympus where we will interrupt their meeting." Chaos notified us.

**Time Skip**

Percy swung from branch to branch, following the mental map Chaos gave me to Acadia National Park, Maine. He slowed to a stop when I heard talking below me. I dove through the ample leaves and landed in a combat roll. "M'lady, a male!" A feminine voice shrieked.

Artemis turned round and her eyes narrowed. "You," she spat. "Miss me , Arty?" I smugly asked. "You will pay for your actions." She snarled. "Come at me," I beckoned. Phoebe drew dual knives and charged at me.

She zigzagged as she ran at me as if trying to confuse me but I slowed down time and strolled casually towards her. I restarted time and she ran into a tree. I turned towards another hunter as she was aiming her bow and knocked her out with a fireball. I whirled around and slapped another with the flat of Riptide.

I turned around and saw my cousin, Thalia. She charged at me, her spear leveled. I sidestepped and parried it, then slashed her spear arm. "Tsk, tsk. I thought the mighty daughter of Zeus would be better than that, right Grace?" I taunted. She growled and readjusted her shield. I stared right at Medusa and grinned. I got into my fighting stance and she attacked.

Her stance was off. She was perturbed for some reason. She leaped into the air, preparing to impale me from above, and came down.

I rolled out of the way and came back up in a crouch. I narrowly dodged out of the way as Thalia threw her spear at me. If imbedded itself in the tree next to Phoebe's body. I turned to face Thalia. She had drawn dual knives in a hammer grip.

She threw a knife at me and then charged. I twirled away from the knife and parried Thalia's attack. I kicked her in the stomach and she tumbled backwards. She let loose a battle cry and raced at me. I ducked under her knife and kicked her in the back of the leg. I bashed her in the back of the head with Riptide's pommel.

"Omega!" I heard Zoe call. "Have you round up the hunters yet?" "Just about!" I responded. Then I turned towards Artemis with a grin and readied Riptide.

**Time Skip**

**On Olympus **

**3rd POV**

The annual Percy Jackson meeting was today and all were in attendance.

"On to the next topic, has anyone seen Perseus recently?" Zeus asked. A black helix appeared on the other side of the throne room. "A believe I could be of assistance."

**I'm not quite sure how to kick off the big battle so suggestions would be nice.**

**REVIEW **

**Hunter**


End file.
